1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular system to store data.
2. Related Art
In electronic data processing, storage media are used for the external storage of data. The data can be recorded on and read from said storage media such as, for example, CDs, DVDs and magnetic tapes. To store large amounts of data, systems are used where a larger number of such storage media are deposited in a magazine. A transfer unit takes the storage media from the magazine and transfers them to a drive where the data are read by the storage media. If the storage media are disks, i.e., CDs or DVDs, such systems are frequently called jukebox systems. If the storage media are magnetic tapes, such systems are frequently called tape libraries.
The known systems of this type have a magazine for a specific type of storage medium and a drive for this type of storage medium. Each system is therefore suitable only for a specific type of storage media. The storage capacity of the system is furthermore limited by the capacity of the magazine.